


【GGAD】永不凋谢的玫瑰09

by Astronomical_Cachet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomical_Cachet/pseuds/Astronomical_Cachet
Summary: 前世死后目睹儿女一切苦难的坎德拉重生，保障了今生遇见盖勒特的小邓生活幸福。没有照顾弟妹的重担、对理解和认同不再持有强烈渴望、一切似乎都有重新选择的机会。再次相遇在戈德里克山谷，他们能否解决上一世横贯在彼此间的问题，挣脱命运的深渊，让爱迸发应有的光辉……





	【GGAD】永不凋谢的玫瑰09

**Author's Note:**

> 还是得走AO3...  
> 小邓勾引警告

09

木船在湖水间航行出十几里，突然以一个极诡异的角度调转方向，站在甲板上的盖勒特眯起眼，迅速背靠船舷紧紧将恋人护进怀里，他活动腰胯确定魔杖放置的方位，悄悄将身形隐藏在阴影里。

此时，原本晴朗的湖面突然生起阴晦的雾霭，水汽迅速在四下蔓延，一片凝滞的朦胧里，仿佛时间静止，只剩下混沌的沉浊。

“我自水中来——

苔藓缠身，倾听两兽日夜哀鸣。

硫磺火湖缔结苦厄，

守护不死之秘密。”

对岸闪动着寥寥星火，空灵哀婉的歌声从水下俞闻俞近，学过中世纪兵法的盖勒特绝望地意识到，他们大概被两种不明的生物包围了。

人鱼窜出水，妖精划着船来到湖心，无数身上冒着火星的小鱼被驱赶着跃出湖面，船上的妖精们张嘴去咬，同时朝湖底撒下大量钱币。

这就是，妖精与人鱼的交易。

盖勒特正看的啧啧称奇，怀抱突然一空，阿不思上前几步，光天化日脱起了衣服。

“别看..”纯情的小玫瑰羞涩地别开头，盖勒特只来得及看清他屁股饱满地鼓出一丝弧线，两条长腿就在半空中漂亮划过，扑通一声跃进了水里。

盖勒特：“……”。

一向习惯审时度势的人这次没有多想，他以最快的速度也脱了个精光，纵身一跃追随而去。

水底光影交错，昏黄的绿水浮动在眼前，盖勒特勉强看清有浮游生物，吃力地为自己的眼睛施加双层保护咒，耳边人鱼的歌声越来越多，他担忧地寻找阿不思的影子。

下一刻，眼前一暗，柔软的触感贴上唇齿，熟悉的气息带着潮意窜进口腔，是阿不思在吻他。

也许是水流撩拨，也许是年少气盛，盖勒特瞬间觉得全身的血液炸开，疯了一般地撺掇着欲念。于是他托住阿不思的后脑深吻回去，手指沿着精巧的锁骨抚摸，在那对粉嫩的乳尖上揉捏，硬起的腿根挤进恋人的两腿间，用尽全力缠抱了上去。

正当盖勒特精虫上脑，打算进一步动作，耳边传来阿不思清醒的声音，他随之被以温柔的力道推开，“别动”两个字分明响在了脑海里，听到的却只有一种类似泡沫破碎的古怪声音。

 

大量人鱼涌了上来，为首的那个手握金色钢叉，拖着长满苔藓的长尾，两对獠牙挂着鲸皮制成的囊包，上缀宝石，做工极精巧。  

阿不思朝他友好地笑了笑，进而鞠躬示礼：“那假王，伟大的先知，我再次向您讨要秘密。”

“人类的巫师为何对撒旦的阐教执迷。阿不思，这一次你带来的又是谁？”

“你知道原因，那假王。这次，这次是我的爱人。”

盖勒特在旁边疑惑地怔立，所有的这些声音仍旧如同泡沫破碎，他却完全听不懂了。胯间的欲望一点点消弭，此刻再回想起自己那些脸红心跳的行为，甚至觉得有些不可思议。

“我无法给你。阿不思。有了他还不够，时候未到。我仍旧在湖水下等你。”

人鱼们梵唱起来，歌声拖动水流，之前施的避水咒同时失效，片刻后，巨大的推力将他们送回甲板。

 

盖勒特没顾自己呛了两口，飞快起身去看阿不思，早已准备好的船家将两大块浴巾递上来，盖勒特谢过赶忙抖开，将红发美人从头到脚包了起来。

两人哆哆嗦嗦背对着穿衣服，雾霭已经散去，天气再次放晴。平静的水面上一览无遗，只有空气里残余着些许血腥。

盖勒特装了一肚子问题，但碍于刚才失礼的行为，一个也没好问，想起穿衣服时偷看的一眼，阿不思一侧乳尖狼狈地肿起，上面还有两个形状模糊的指印，他就觉得自己简直是个不知自控的蠢货。

“刚才……对不起。”盖勒特低着头，不安地将指尖堆在一起：“我也不知道自己怎么了。很抱歉。”

“吻你的时候，我嘴里有一滴媚娃的口嚼酒。”阿不思深吸一口气，缓缓解释：“没想到你会下来，本来是准备……”

盖勒特一把握住他的手腕，难以置信的模样在棱角分明的脸上显得有些凶：“你怎么能吃别人的口水呢？”见阿不思不说话，他才顺着刚才的语意摸索，将盘旋在心底的问题一股脑兜了出来。

于是在接下来漫长的二十分钟里，阿不思承认了自己会讲人鱼语，盖勒特听懂的那句，只是他在用人鱼的音频传达意思；以及人鱼与妖精是近宗，创世神当初把魔鬼降入硫磺火湖，同时受到惩罚的还有两位先知。受到诅咒的先知便是两族的祖先，为了维持友好，人鱼将湖里能闪烁火星的鱼赠予妖精，妖精则奉上钱币，以追忆在地狱相携的情谊。

“其实那只是一种含磷很高的水草，分泌出来的流质沾到了鱼身上，在空气里一部分会发生自燃，甚至没有用到魔法，当然也并不是什么来自地狱的炼火。”阿不思耐心地解释。他斟酌着什么该说，什么最好暂时不要提。

脑子里却反复浮现自己跳进水里，盖勒特不管不顾跟下来的情形。他可以想象，如果不是自己，金发少年大概率会自己解决这些问题，末了再关照同行的人。

至于那媚娃的口嚼酒……

“本来是在学校里，一次发情期的时候，有人想占我便宜。”阿不思没有说下去，那虽然只有一滴，却也有令人欲火焚身的能力。人鱼是多疑又嗜淫的，在当时的情况下，他只有尽可能地做些他们爱看的事来表现亲密。

“这人也太无耻了。”盖勒特气得险些七窍生烟，他抓过小玫瑰上下打量后搂进怀里，开始认真思考转学的可能。

“盖勒特……”阿不思倚在恋人健硕的胸膛上抬起眼，嘴里将自己找寻复活石的事琢磨了一会儿，最终选择先放一放。

他放软身体，乳尖隔着衣料贴上盖勒特的前胸，手压着男人绷紧的小腹一寸一寸摸到刚才挤进他腿间的粗长性器，眸光闪烁，因为羞耻甚至渗出些许水汽，温热的吐息从玫瑰花瓣般的双唇拂向盖勒特的耳垂：“盖尔，我冒犯你了吗？”

盖勒特搂着他，僵硬地一动也不敢动，觉得刚才被媚娃控制的感觉又回来了，理智不费吹灰之力就炸成了烟花。


End file.
